pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 24
Episode 24 (Song of Compassion) ist die vierundzwanzigate Episode der Anime Adaption von Pandora Hearts. Die vierundzwanzigate Episode Episode von Pandora Hearts lief am 17. September 2009 zum ersten Mal im japanischen Fernsehen auf dem Sender TBS (Tokyo Broadcasting System). In Deutschland erschien die vierundzwanzigate Episode Episode in der vierten DVD Box von Pandora Hearts. Handlung Übersicht: Folgt... Detailliert: Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Sharon und Break machen sich auf in das brennende Reveille, wo sie sofort sehen, dass es von Chains und Cards überrannt wird. Auch Pandora ist mit von der Partie, kann aber wenig ausrichten. Zunächst glaubt Gilbert, es seien die Baskervilles, doch selbst Break traut ihnen so eine Macht nicht zu. Da sagt Alice, dass es der Wille des Abyss sei - dass er schreie. Gilbert entfesselt Alices Kraft, damit sie gegen die Chains kämpfen kann. Auch Sharon holt ihren Chain Eques zu Hilfe. Break nimmt sich einige der Cards vor und vernichtet sie mit wenigen Schwerthieben und auch Gilbert mach einigen Cards den Gar aus, indem er ihnen zwischen die Augen schießt. Eine junge Frau wird von einem Chain bedroht, doch Alice kann sie retten. Sie erzählt, dass ihr Sohn noch in dem brennenden Haus ist und Oz zögert keinen Augenblick sich aufzumachen und ihn zuretten - was ihm mit Alices Hilfe auch gelingt. Danach geht Oz völlig erschöpft in die Knie. Alice verwandelt sich zurück und Oz beteuert weiterkämpfen zu können - doch Alice macht ihn erneut auf die Menge der Chains aufmerksam: selbst wenn es nur ganz schwache Chains sind, sind es doch tausende. Auch Sharon geht erschöpft in die Knie und Gilbert kommt zu ihr geeilt - sie sieht kein Ende. Break kommt hinzu und gesteht, dass er Pandora mehr zugetraut hätte, doch jetzt sehe er keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als ernst zu machen: Er beschwört seinen Chain Mad Hatter herauf. Als Oz und Alice ihn sehen, beschließen sie so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit zu gehen (da dieser Chain auch gefährlich für Alice ist). Mit einem Mal zerfallen sämtliche Chains durch Mad Hatters Kraft - die Straßen von Reveille sind wieder leer. Break beginnt Blut zu husten, kollabiert und bleibt bewusstlos am Boden liegen. Oz atmet erleichtert auf, doch Alice vermutet, dass die Unruhe im Abyss noch nicht zu Ende ist. Es wird kalt und beginnt zu schneien. Die beiden suchen in einer Hütte Zuflucht vor der Kälte. Dort erzählt Alice Oz von ihrer Zeit im Abyss und wie es sich anfühlte. Ein Chain bricht auf einmal aus dem Boden heraus und zwingt die beiden zur Flucht. Oz versucht auf ihn zu schießen, doch es macht ihm nichts aus. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es der Chain Grim ist. Auf ihrer Flucht treffen sie auf Lotti, Doug und Fang, die mit Hilfe von Lottis Chain Leon den Grim besiegen können. Oz fragt sie nach dem Grund, doch die Antwort warf ihm mehr Fragen auf, als dass sie ihm eine Antwort gab: sie folgen nur Befehlen; sie bräuchten die Kraft von Oz Vessalius - dann gingen sie wieder. Gilbert gehen die Kugeln aus während er versucht, die ganzen Chains zu erschießen, Sharon ist dicht hinter ihm, Break stützend, der kaum bei Bewusstsein ist und weiterhin Blut hustet. Pandora hat weitere Verstärkung in Form von Chains gesandt. Gilbert und Sharon nutzen die Gelegenheit zu fliehen; nur dass Break nun von Gilbert getragen wird. Sie treffen auf Oz und Alice als auf einmal ein riesiger Chain auftaucht (Jabberwock) der die Verstärkung in Schutt und Asche legt und das Gleiche auch mit der Stadt vorzuhaben scheint. Break (bei Bewusstsein, aber immer noch bluthustend und geschwächt) sieht keine andere Lösung, als Mad Hatter erneut zu beschwören, doch Sharon versucht ihn davon abzuhalten, da es ihn sicherlich töten würde, wenn er in diesem Zustand seinen Chain einsetzt. Alice will diese Chance nutzen und bittet Gilbert entgegen Oz' Rat ihre Kraft zu entfesseln - er tut dies auch und Alice greift Jabberwock an, doch sie ist chancenlos. Oz erinnert sich an das, was die Baskervilles gesagt hatten und an das, was Break mal gesagt hatte (er habe die Kraft, alles im Abyss zu kontrollieren) und beschließt, sie zu retten. Alice entdeckt während sie auf Jabberwock erfolglos einschlägt, dass hier eine Erinnerung von ihr versteckt ist - eine Erinnerung an Jack. Als Jabberwock kurz davor ist Alice zu töten, schafft es Oz irgendwie zum Willen des Abyss durchzudringen und Jabberwock versteinert - Reveille ist gerettet, für's erste. Am nächsten Tag unterhalten sich Alice und Oz. Beide sind wohlauf und auch Break scheint es wieder gut zu gehen, als er zu ihnen auf den Balkon stößt. Oz verspricht Alice, dass er ihr helfen wird weiter nach ihren Erinnerungen zu suchen, und immer zu ihr halten wird, egal was über sie ans Licht kommt. ⇒ Fortsetzung in Episode 25 ---- Charaktere (*) Diese Charaktere kommen nur in der Erinnerung von anderen Charakteren vor. Musik Unterschiede Anime/Manga *Die gesamte Handlung existiert im Manga nicht, da zum Zeitpunkt der Produktion des Anime der Manga noch nicht so weit veröffentlicht war. Navigation Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Pandora Hearts Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episode 24 Kategorie:DVD Kategorie:Musik